


GHOST

by lenglenglengdehu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Ghost!James
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglenglengdehu/pseuds/lenglenglengdehu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he saw james,but he tought he isn't real.<br/>小天狼星入狱之后，看见了詹姆，然而他以为那是假的，直到詹姆忍受不了他了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	GHOST

在阿兹卡班的日子其实没有那么难熬，许多人之所以撑不下来是因为精神的痛苦超过了他们的限度，但是对于小天狼星来说，那不一样。  
因为他是自愿的。  
他明白自己是为了接受惩罚而来的，他逼迫自己一天又一天，一次又一次去回忆那一天，他无数次揭开伤口，戳进里面，把血和肉搅在一起，在疯狂的大笑中，告诉自己，都是他的错。他不害怕疼痛，他觉得疼痛才是他应得的，他甚至有的时候觉得她们还不够，还不够填补他内心的空虚。  
他爱詹姆。  
他确信詹姆也爱他，那不只是爱情，那是灵魂的交织，是生命的共享，是你中有我，我中有你，所以他不在乎詹姆和莉莉结婚，他同样喜爱哈利，他觉得这样的日子很好，但幸福来的太轻易就像一朵浮云，被大风刮走，被他自己扼杀。  
他没发疯，因为他已经死去了一半。  
“那不是你的错！”又来了，幻觉，詹姆的幻觉……他漠然的看着詹姆穿着学生时代的长袍，站在他面前声嘶力竭，那份痛苦感同身受。他抿着嘴，褐色的眼睛里满是痛苦，他看起来如此鲜活，就像是记忆里走出的詹姆，微微刺痛他死去的灵魂。  
真奇怪，他的内心深处居然会这样的开脱他自己，利用詹姆的形象。  
詹姆出现的次数不多，但每一次都不太一样。一开始，他惊讶，惊讶于小天狼星的处境，试图向他询问发生了什么事，后来，当他表现出了解了什么事情之后，他就开始不断的为小天狼星开脱，对他说：“那不是你的错！”，反反复复，有些理由小天狼星听着都感到发笑。  
詹姆这一次或许真的是气急了，他咬着牙齿，眼睛通红，看起来处于悲伤和愤怒之中。  
小天狼星想，终于来了，他一直期待着这一天，这个詹姆的幻觉会意识到他终于是有罪的，是他扼杀了詹姆，然后他就会像现在这样，带着愤怒，带着悲伤，鲜活的出现在他面前，诅咒他，谩骂他，否认他，将他带到地狱里去。不可否认，他甚至有些扭曲的微笑，就让他彻底落下去，落到黑暗里去，用一切赎罪。  
“小天狼星，我真的受够你了！”他握着拳头，站在靠着墙的小天狼星面前，紧紧的看着小天狼星。  
继续，他想，快来吧，他等着呢。  
“我死了，完完全全是我的错！我没有看破彼得！我做出了错误的判断！甚至！我！在房子里没有时时刻刻拿着我的魔杖！我面对伏地魔只能去死！我把隐形衣借给邓布利多！都是我！”他咆哮着，破碎的眼泪从眼睛中滚落，而这彻底的震惊了小天狼星，他瞪大眼睛，嘴唇颤抖，“不……”  
“我死了！我变成个不知道是什么的东西！看着莱姆斯流离失所！看着你为我入狱！梅林啊！”他的声音哽咽，“哈利住在莉莉那个该死的麻瓜姐姐那里，我再也找不到莱姆斯，而你，日复一日，折磨着你自己！这难道是对我的惩罚吗？让我面对我的错误为你们带来痛苦的惩罚吗？”他如此悲伤，让小天狼星想拥抱他，他想说不，那不是你的错，詹姆。但他太过惊讶，放空太久的头脑让他一时之间反应不过来，过往的种种浮现在他的脑海里，面前的詹姆……  
哦，天啊，梅林啊，他不是幻觉，他是真的。  
他支撑不住他自己，他蹲下来，哭泣着，直到小天狼星第一次开口，多年不用的声音变得嘶哑，难听，但他还是开口了。  
“詹姆……那不是你的错。”他尽可能的温柔，但他其实空白一片，他的情绪在悲伤，自责中消耗殆尽。  
他看到詹姆惊讶的抬头，红成一片的眼睛和鼻子，他张嘴，不可置信，“小天狼星？你是……你是在和我说话吗？”他的眼睛中是期待，不再是满满的悲伤和绝望。  
“是的，詹姆，”他犹豫了一会，“我一直都看得到你，但我以为那是我心里的幻觉。”  
詹姆悲伤的笑了笑，“哦，小天狼星，你这个蠢货，”他向前伸出手，颤抖的触摸小天狼星，“我当然是真的。”这句话伴随着脸上冰冷的，让人汗毛直立的感觉落进小天狼星的心里，落进他死去的灵魂，明明那么冰冷却让他一片温暖，触动他的情感。  
“詹姆……”他不能自制的流眼泪，他以为他已经没有的东西，“我很抱歉。”  
詹姆紧张起来，他继续抚摸着小天狼星，“不，不，不要道歉，不要认为那是你的错，……那是我们的错。”他的眼睛告诉小天狼星，他认为那是他詹姆的错，他们两人多么可笑，多么……他轻轻的微笑，“好吧，我们的错。”  
詹姆笑起来，随后又严肃起来，他看着小天狼星的眼睛，非常认真。  
“小天狼星，你必须出去，证明你的清白！彼得没死，他还活着！”小天狼星差点跳起来。  
“真的吗？我明明把他杀死了！……操，阿尼玛格斯！”他想到了，那个毫不引人注意的阿尼玛格斯。  
詹姆点点头，他继续说：“你还得找到莱姆斯，他因为狼人的身份，找不到工作，我已经很久没有看到他了，恐怕情况不会很好。”小天狼星吞咽了下干燥的喉咙，脑海中第一次想起故友，酸涩的愧疚突然涌上他的心头，他一直沉溺在杀死詹姆和莉莉的痛苦中，却从来没有想过他的这位朋友，他终于还是孤独一人的流浪在世界之中。“至于哈利，你也该见见他了，他很像我，性格却比较像莉莉，他是个好孩子。”  
小天狼星想起莉莉，那个美丽自强的女子，还有那个他再也没见过的孩子，重新复苏的情感几乎击溃了他的心灵，他低下头，犹豫着，他曾在喃喃自语中表露过他的爱意，而他不知道詹姆是否知道，他感到冰冷的触感落在肩上，“抬起头，小天狼星。”  
他依言照做，而后他睁大眼睛，一个冰冷的吻落在唇边，詹姆认真的看着他，带着遗憾，悲伤的微笑。  
“小天狼星，我知道你爱我，相信我，我同样爱你，我也爱她，”他吞咽了下口水，“你们是不一样的，我爱她，我想给她一个未来，而我爱你，那是灵魂的相同，我的一部分成为你，你的一部分成为我，我相信我们会一直在一起。只是，一切都在我……，一切都出错了，我不知道莉莉哪去了，或许走了，但我选择留下来了，我想陪着你们，我想陪着你……”他仿佛犯了错一样，眨着眼睛，眼神游离着。  
“我没有对你失望过，我也很喜欢你和莉莉在一起，不过我确实爱你。”小天狼星说，他没有说谎，他从来没有对詹姆选择莉莉而失望过，因为……你看，他们互相成为互相，所以这没有遗憾。在失去了这么多以后，一句陪伴就是美好。  
詹姆静静的微笑，小天狼星抬头看着他。  
詹姆站起来，向他伸出手，就像第一年入学的时候，他向他伸出手，“小天狼星，你愿意吗？尖头叉子和大脚板一起再次出发，为了我，为了你自己，为了我们的哈利，结束你的苦难吧，让我陪伴你，我们一起出发。”他恳切的看着他，即使死亡也没有改变他真诚的内心，他们依旧彼此陪伴，天啊，他之前竟然错过了那么久，而他此刻才意识到他如此想念这个。  
他伸出手，虚虚的握住詹姆的手，“当然，小天狼星和詹姆的冒险永不结束，还得加上莱姆斯！”  
他们一同笑起来，在阿兹卡班的黑暗牢狱中回响，在波涛汹涌的大海中回荡，跨越生与死，一切都还没有结束。  
这一次，一切都会改变。  
END


End file.
